Mimic
by Diva R.S
Summary: A strange case falls into Roger's lap causing he and Dorothy to become involved with a strange child
1. Default Chapter

Mimic

Mimic  
By Ayume Nekochan

Standard disclaimers apply. I own Celeste, Manning and Miles.

~~~  
Winter has come again to Paradigm City. More than a year has passed since R. Dorothy Wainwright began her services with Roger Smith. Dorothy sat on the passenger side of the Griffin watching the snow dusted city pass by as she and Roger headed back to the mansion. A strange case arose giving Roger a new client. 

"What's on your mind Dorothy?" Roger finally asked his silent passenger. "You've been silent since we left Mr. Miles' office."

"Nothing," She answered in her usual monotone voice.

"I find that hard to believe," Roger scoffed raising a dark eyebrow casting a sidelong glance at the young android. "Are you thinking of the offer he made?"

"Honestly yes," Dorothy replied simply. "Do you think I should accept Mr. Miles' offer?" she asked turning her gaze to Roger.

Roger remained silent not knowing how to answer Dorothy and continued driving back. Memories of his meeting with Mr. Leonard Miles kept running through his head. _"Something Leonard said earlier isn't sitting well with me,"_

~*~

Several hours earlier:

Roger stood at his easel, his paints, brushes and other various tools carefully lay out on a table right next to him. Dorothy sat at the piano playing the calm melody Instro taught her. The calmness of the scene was suddenly broken when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Roger said in a businesslike manner into the receiver.

__

"Are you Roger Smith?" the man asked.

"Yes may I ask who is calling?"

"I am Mr. Miles and I really am in need of your assistance Mr. Negotiator." Leonard Miles began. "You see, my daughter has disappeared, and I fear she has been kidnapped."

"Why come to me? Why not go to the police?" Roger asked. 

"Because I found a note that said keep the police out of it."

Roger thought for a moment then sighed, "Okay, I'll take the case."

~*~

For a reason still unknown to him, Roger insisted that Dorothy accompany him on this particular assignment. As the two entered the dome, they saw a dramatic change in scenery. Instead of dirty streets and decaying buildings, they saw tall well kept buildings and rather clean streets as well as the well kept denizens walking along minding their own business. 

"Is that the place?" Dorothy asked as she looked up at a tall building that appeared to be a tower of glass. 

Roger nodded his head and slid on his dark shades. "C'mon, Mr. Miles is waiting," he stated as he headed inside.

In the office, Dorothy and Roger sat in chairs on the opposite side of a massive oak desk. On the other side of the desk sat a man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. The man had jet black hair with a touch of gray at the temples and piercing gray eyes which looked older than the man's true age. 

"Mr' Smith, I called you here to help me locate my precious daughter," Mr. Miles stated matter of fact.

"I believe we already discussed that?" Roger said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes…that we did. Well as I said before I believe that she has been kidnapped. I last saw her at two nights ago at the gala my company hosted." Mr. Miles slid a photograph across the desk to Roger. "This is my daughter, Mimic."

The girl in the picture had the appearance of a doll with her long black hair tied in a low ponytail that was draped gracefully over her right shoulder. Her violet eyes stared straight ahead, with an annoyed glare to them. The bright red ribbon binding her hair stood out against the dark blue of her blazer. Cherubic cheeks a deep rosy hue indicating anger confirming the anger shown in her eyes. "How old is she?" Roger finally asked after memorizing the picture.

"She just turned twelve. Please find her and I will reward you quite handsomely. Thirty million plus," He said sounding strangely calm.

"Plus what?" Roger wondered.

Mr. Miles raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dorothy then looked back at Roger. "I'll convert your android there to a full bio-android…no charge at all."

Roger was about to open his mouth to turn down the second offer, but Dorothy spoke up before him. "It is a tempting offer, but I must think about it and carefully weigh the pros and cons."

"Very well, I will await your decision," Mr. Miles said calmly as he leaned back in his chair.

~~~

Back to the present:

"You're still thinking about it?"

"Yes, but I am also thinking of something else," Dorothy admitted.

Roger raised an eyebrow and glanced at her while she sipped her tea. "What else is on your mind?"

"Mr. Miles didn't seem to eager to get his daughter back," she said before taking another sip.

"Do you think he is hiding something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You are correct that he is hiding something," a childlike voice said getting both Dorothy and Roger's attention. "Mr. Leonard Miles is not my father."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Roger asked the young lady. 

"My apologies Master Roger. I let her in." Norman said as he bowed. "She insisted on seeing you right away."

"My name is Celeste Manning, but Mr. Miles nicknamed me Mimic after he kidnapped me. And as for why I am here, I need your protection from Mr. Miles." 

"So why come to me?" Roger asked.

"Because I already know you met with Mr. Miles." Celeste said as she stepped further into the room. "Mr. Miles took me away from my real father because he said he feared father was misleading me."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Well if Miles isn't your father then who is?"

"Simuel Manning."

~*~

Roger got very little information from Celeste so he had to turn to his other source of information. He parked and secured The Griffin just outside the old speakeasy and headed inside. After picking up a bottle of whiskey from the bartender, he took a seat at the table next to a gray haired man reading a newspaper. 

"What can you tell me about Simuel Manning and Leonard Miles?" Roger asked the man.

"What do you want to know about them?" The man asked.

"The common thread linking them to Celeste Manning."

The newspaper rustled as the man turned the page. "Simuel and his wife, Caroline, both began to regain their memories several years before Celeste was born. Not wanting to forget them again, they both kept detailed journals. Then of course, Caroline discovered she was pregnant and nine months later out pops the girl."

"This is all interesting," Roger began sarcastically. "But what does it have to do with Miles claiming Celeste is his child?"

"I'm getting to that," he said matter of fact. "One of Simuel's memories had to do with creating perfect bio androids."

"Perfect?"

"Mmm Hmm, Perfect," the man confirmed. "Manning thought the concept was dangerous so he locked it away and had no intention of using it until about fifteen years ago on New Heavens Eve Caroline was in a terrible car accident. Simuel was at home, but the girl was with her mother. Caroline was killed instantly but Celeste was left in intensive care."

"Wait, fifteen years ago? That would mean that Celeste is in her late twenties. Manning decided it was time to use his knowledge to save his daughter in turn keeping her a child forever?" Roger asked. 

"That's correct in a manner of speaking, but Manning didn't have the finical backing…"

"So in steps Miles," Roger interrupted. "It's all starting to make sense to me now. Manning has the know how but Miles had the money so they partnered up, which makes young Celeste a bio-android…their first experiment, am I correct?"

"Yes, but that's not what is special about her. Not wanting his wife's memories to die with Caroline, Manning planted his wifes memories inside Celeste's memory."

"Still what is the common bond?"

"Caroline Manning," the man replied. "She was Miles' lover before she married Manning," he added casually as he turned the page. 

Roger raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling fan. He then stood and walked away placing a large wad of bills on the table.

~*~

Roger thought it was strange that Caroline and not Celeste would be the link between Manning and Miles. He ran through the factors as he sped back home. As he headed up to the living room, his ears picked up Dorothy and Celeste's conversation.

"So what is it like to love someone?" Dorothy asked Celeste.

"Don't you know?" Celeste asked innocently. "I…never really thought about it," she continued innocently. 

Both amazed and perplexed by the girl, Dorothy just watched her. "But…" she began to speak when Roger stepped in the room. 

"Miss Manning, are you ready to return home?" Roger asked rescuing the girl from having to answer another question. 

The young twelve year old girl stood and walked over to Roger and nodded her head. Half way to the tall man, Celeste stopped and turned around and looked at Dorothy with young wise eyes. "It doesn't matter Miss Dorothy, you will be the same person as you were. Just don't wish to be like me…I am just a walking ghost."

Both Dorothy and Roger looked at the child strangely trying to ponder her enigmatic message. The two were torn from their thoughts as Celeste giggled and skipped over to Roger childishly taking his hand. "I'm ready to go home now Mr. Smith," 

~*~

Having located Manning's home, Roger did not hesitate in taking Celeste to her father. As he suspected, the Manning family did not live in one of the domes within the city but rather away from the city in a beautiful villa in the woods. Rather than just dropping the girl off at home, Roger and Dorothy got out of the car and went up to the house with the girl. 

"Papa," Celeste called as she entered the large foyer. Her footfalls echoed softly against the marble floors. "Papa, I'm home," Roger took off his sunglasses as he looked around the foyer. He watched as Celeste darted through the living room to a bookcase. "Mmmm maybe he is in his sitting room," she thought. The clicking of the trio's shoes against the metal stairs as they went headed down into the study. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dorothy and Roger both looked surprised at the sight that they saw. Shelf upon shelf filled with books surrounded them on three sides while along the fourth wall sat a moderately sized fireplace which at the moment cast a warm comforting glow in the room. In front of the fireplace sat two large armchairs with a pedestal table between the two. On the floor in front of the hearth rested a large overstuffed cushion. 

"Papa?" Celeste called softly. 

"I knew you'd return to me," a man's voice said softly. A man in his late forties rose from the seat. He was well dressed in a black and gray suit. "My name is…"

"Simuel Manning," Roger Smith finished as he looked at the older man. 

"Correct," Manning said as he held out his arm and gave Celeste a wan smile. Celeste smiled brightly and ran to her father wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you for returning my precious Celeste to me."

Roger nodded, but deep down he knew that there still something out of place. "Mr. Manning, why would Mr. Miles be so desperate to take Celeste away?"

"As payback!" Manning said simply as he sat down gesturing for Roger and Dorothy to sit as well. Manning looked at his daughter giving her a loving smile. "What I am about to reveal goes no further than these walls. My late wife and I were just children when the city forgot everything. We had each other until I turned fifteen, then I had to go away with my father to study science. You see, it was he who discovered the secret to creating a fully functional biological android. I just kept detailed notes. When Rosewater found out, he had my father killed, but I kept the notes. When I returned home to my mother and Caroline, I discovered she was dating Miles, but I managed to win her back. As you could have guessed, Caroline and I married a few years later and then Celeste was born. I lived peacfully here in this villa with my family for eleven years. Then one night, I received a call…Caroline was in a car accident." Manning paused and took a long shaky breath. Dorothy cocked her head curiously as she noticed the vacant expression that washed over Manning's face. 

"Papa?" Celeste asked curiously. 

"Mr. Manning, have you ever told Celeste the truth before now?" Roger asked.

"No."

Celeste furrowed her eyebrows and scowled at her father with her childlike visage. "What have you not told me papa?"

"Every year for the past fifteen years I have been erasing parts of your memory. If you remembered, you would know the truth." Manning said as he rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. He carefully pulled on a silver candle stick revealing yet another secret room, this one a lab. 

Dorothy, Roger and Celeste followed Manning into the lab. "Celeste Dear, please sit down on the table,"

Silently, Celeste did as her father bade. They watched as Manning took out one of Celeste's earrings and putting a thin stiff wire in it's place. Manning typed a command in the small computer causing Celeste to scream…Manning returned all her lost memories to her. Exhausted from the memory exchange, Celeste collapsed on the table into a death-like sleep.

"Mr. Smith, how can I repay you for returning my daughter?" Manning asked. "Oh wait, I know. I can make your android a full bio droid for you."

Roger was about to speak up and decline his offer when Dorothy spoke. "I accept your offer Mr. Manning."

"Are you sure Dorothy?" Roger asked as rested a hand on her shoulder. Dorothy nodded her head then turned her fathomless black eyes to him. 

TBC

I know…where in the hell is this story heading??? I will give you a clue, I have become well known for abusing my own characters…in other words, someone dies in the conclusion 


	2. til death..

Mimic:  
By Ayume Nekochan

A bit of a note, before you proceed… my sincere apologies with this next part…I was listening to one of my favorite playlists on winamp while writing. 

Chapter 2: Till death…

Simuel did not hesitate and set to work on Dorothy that very night. The older man worked vigorously giving Dorothy the ability to feel and express emotions among other things. Manning completed his work on Dorothy within three days, but he still wanted to keep her for a few more days for observation. 

~~~

The full moon shone brightly in the rich velvet night and cast a hauntingly beautiful sliver glow off the snow. Dorothy woke still not fully used to the concept of sleep and looked out the window of the guest room of the villa. She looked out the window down into the garden and saw Celeste standing on a large snow covered boulder just staring up at the sky. Curious as to why she was still awake, Dorothy pulled on her coat over the nightdress she was currently dressed in and headed outside. 

"I told you that it didn't matter," Celeste said simply addressing Dorothy not turning her gaze to her. 

"What are you still doing up?" Dorothy asked ignoring Celeste's statement. Celeste cocked her head sideways and glanced at Dorothy with a glance that betrayed her age causing Dorothy to grow concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I think it is time you returned to Roger Miss. Dorothy," Celeste said as she hopped off the rock landing gracfully in the snow. 

Perplexed, Dorothy watched as the girl walked away from her heading back inside the house. 

~~~

The next morning, Roger arrived at the Villa around noon A servant led Roger out to an enclosed patio where Dorothy and Celeste were sitting and talking. He was about to speak up alerting the two ladies to his presence but decided against it when he picked up on their conversation. 

"So how are you adjusting to all of your new memories?" Dorothy asked curiously before taking a sip of tea. 

Celeste scowled and slammed down her teacup, " I don't like them. Maybe it would have been better if I had just died. Because I was so ignorant to the past, I went through this fake life with blinders never knowing the truth."

"Dorothy," Roger called as he stepped into full view. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just say thank you to Mr. Manning first," Dorothy said as she rose from her chair.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Celeste said as she shot up from her seat causing it to fall backwards against the stone floor. 

"Nonsense."

"Besides, I want to thank him as well," Roger said as she slipped his sunglasses in his pocket. "Where in Mr. Manning?"

Calmly, Celeste picked up her chair and sat down again. She smoothed out her ruffled skirt then took another sip of tea. "Father is sleeping. He worked nonstop on Miss. Dorothy," she said. Both Roger and Dorothy raised an eyebrow hearing something in Celeste's voice. "I assure you that father will receive you messages of gratitude when he wakes up."

~~~

For a good part of their drive back into the city, Dorothy had been rather quiet as she was lost in thought. Since the first day Manning began his work on her, a lot of strange things happened. She knew because she was awake for the last few procedures. 

__

"Excellent Miss Dorothy," Manning said as he finished his reflex tests. "Your reflex response and time are excellent. Now we'll test your balance," he began when the phone rang. Nervously he picked it up and listened, his skin slowly loosing it's healthy tone. After a what seemed like an eternity, he hung up. 

"Is everything all right Mr. Manning?" Dorothy asked as she noticed his face went pale. 

"Ah…Yeah my dear, let's just finish here then you can go rest if you wish." Manning said as she picked up his clipboard again with shaky hands. 

Later that night…

Dorothy sighed feeling relaxed as she headed back to the room Manning let her have during her stay. She vigorously rubbed a towel through her short red hair as she walked down the dimly lit hall. As she rounded the corner, her ears picked up on the sound of an argument. 

"Celeste, Why did you go to him?" Manning demanded. 

"Because Father," she began saying the latter with as much scorn as she could muster. "All my life you have lied to me…kept me a child. Miles first told me, but I didn't believe him and ran away. He called me a Mimic."

"Oh sweetheart, you are not a Mimic. You are my daughter, my little angel, Celeste Marie Manning," Manning said as he knelt to her level. 

Celeste looked at her father, but her gaze was not the one of the sweet little girl she had been for the past fifteen years, but those of a older woman who had been hurt by the one person she trusted more than anything. "I am not Celeste. I am nothing but a ghost."

Dorothy continued to watch and listen from the partially cracked door lingering in the shadows so she couldn't be seen. 

"Oh Celeste…" Manning began as he placed one hand on her cherubic cheek only to have it captured in a vice-like grip. Celeste gripped her father's hand by the wrist and twisted his arm the wrong way. "Miles is right…I am nothing but a Mimic."

"Roger, I believe that Celeste has done something to Mr. Manning," Dorothy said matter of fact.

Without hesitation Roger turned the car around and headed back to Manning's Villa. "I am glad I wasn't the only one who felt that way," he said as he sped back towards the house. Upon their arrival, Roger carefully entered the house looking around as he did. The two silently walked further into the house as the eerie silence sent shivers down their backs. As they went further into the house they could hear a voice, Celeste's voice. 

"Well Father…I'm waiting for you to answer me? Why did you do this to me?" Celeste yelled to a limp form tied to a wing back chair.

"Please Celeste, I did it because I love you and I didn't want to loose you," Manning slurred out weakly. 

"Stop calling me that!" Celeste screamed. "Because of You and Miles, I am nothing but a walking ghost stuck forever in a child's body?" She pulled on a pair of white gloves as she glared angerly at her father. 

"Oh Celeste," Manning moaned weakly. "Everything I did was for you."

"Liar!" Celeste cried as she picked up a gun.

"Celeste, Stop!" Roger yelled as he barged in the room. "This isn't the answer." 

Frightened, Celeste flenched aiming the gun at Roger and Dorothy. Roger was about to grab the nearest object and throw it at celeste's feet to distract her, but froze when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Celeste,' Miles said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Do it, finish off Manning and you will be free," the other man said. 

"Miles, when did you get here?" Manning groaned. 

"When I arrived is not your present concern old friend," Miles stated smugly before returning his attention to Celeste. "Now my little one, do as I said and finish off Manning."

"NO!" Celeste screamed as another tear ran down her cheek. "I won't do as you tell me! I won't do as any of you tell me," she cried as she turned the gun on herself.

Dorothy rushed forward towards Celeste to take away the gun while Roger untied Manning from the chair. "Celeste, this isn't the way to do this,"

"I already told you that I am a walking ghost." Celeste said softly as she backed away from Dorothy. With her empty hand she waived slowly at Dorothy and pulled the trigger. The bullet was fired from the handgun with such force that it tore through her head and sailed across the room hitting miles in the chest killing him.

Dorothy cringed at the scene before her as she watched it unfold. Everything seemed to move slowly as if in slow motion. Celeste collapsed to her knees then fell forward, her raven tresses splayed out around her. Manning made his way over to his fallen daughter and hugged her close to his body not caring if her synthetic blood stained his clothing. 

Not knowing what to do, Roger wrapped a comforting arm around Dorothy hugging her close rubbing her back for comfort. "Let's go home," 

~~~

New Heaven's Eve

"Master Roger, this package just came for you," Norman said as he handed a small box over to Roger. "I think you should know that there is no return address on it."

Roger quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Norman. Dorothy paused in her playing and watched as Roger took the package in his hands and opened it. Inside was a note as well as a picture. "It's from Manning," he said simply as he sat down on the couch and scanned the letter. 

Dorothy stopped playing the piano and looked over at Roger. "What does it say?" she asked curiously. 

"To Mr. Roger Smith and Miss. Dorothy," Roger began reading the letter. "I was raised to always tell the truth no matter what the situation would call for. That is why for the past fifteen years I lived in anguish of having to lie to my little girl. I suppressed her memories for all these years to protect her…and hide myself from reality. Celeste was always the pawn between Miles and I. We both wanted her for selfish reasons. He wanted to age her so she would replace the love he lost so many years ago and I wanted to hold on to my precious little girl…" Roger read a little more of the letter but stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Master Roger, Lieutenant Dawson is here to see you," Norman said as he ushered Dawson into the sitting room. 

Roger raised an eyebrow and looked Dawson, "What brings you out here?"

"A very strange murder case," Dawson began as he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a picture of Simuel Manning. "Do you know this guy?"

Roger looked over at the picture and almost gasped. "Yeah, that's Simuel Manning. Is something wrong?"

"He was found shot to death down on Pier eight late last night," Dawson said as he pulled out another picture from his pocket. "We found this picture on him when he died," he continued as he showed Roger a picture of Dorothy and Celeste. 

"Do you know where the girl is?" Roger asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you," Dawson admitted. 

~~~

Elsewhere…

Soft piano music echoed throughout the dark empty house. With the exception of the music and a dim flickering light, one would think the house void of life. Sitting in the center of the grand ballroom on a raised dias, a little girl sat at a black grand paino. Chocolate colored fingers danced gracefully over the keys giving life to the instrument.

__

"Did you think I would forget that easily?" the girl thought to herself as she continued playing the piano. "You should have let me die, but now it is you who has paid dearly…daddie dearest.

Celeste pulled on her winter coat then picked up a large black knapsack and left the Villa heading towards the city not looking back. 

~~~

TBC????????? It is up to you.

Yes, I know, WEIRD wasn't it. Well I thrive off of writing strange stories. Well I tell you what. I am going away next week, but if I return and find a huge pile positive, sincere reviews I will write a follow up to Mimic. Oh, please go check out my other fics at [www.geocities.com/Ruby_Vampire_Catgirl][1]

Well I'm off to clean house and pack, Ja Mata Na Minna San ^,~ 3

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Ruby_Vampire_Catgirl



	3. Little girl lost

Mimic  
By Ayume Nekochan

You asked for it, so here it is, Part three of Mimic. I am glad you all enjoy you story there fore I will do my best to keep it interesting. Yet again, a song played a major roll in the writing of this chapter. 

Chapter 3: Little Girl Lost

New Heaven's Day…

__

"Don't wonder what it is like to be like me Miss Dorothy, I am just a walking ghost." Celeste's words echoed in Dorothy's mind. 

"Celeste, you don't have to do this. You can come stay with Roger and I," Dorothy said almost pleading as she held out a hand to the girl. "I'm sure we can find someone to help you."

Celeste smiled gently and hugged Dorothy. "There is no helping me now Miss Dorothy. The best you can do is to take care of Roger," she said before raising her gloved hand aiming a gun at her temple and pulling the trigger. 

"NO!" Dorothy cried out as the everything around her shattered into many pieces. 

"No," Dorothy gasped as she sat up in her bed. She had been having the very same nightmare for the past few weeks since she watched Celeste shoot herself in the head. She hoped she wouldn't have the nightmare again when Major Daston came by the other day but instead they only grew worse. 

~~~

The day before…

After the Major left the mansion, Roger and Dorothy both drove out to the Villa to see if they could find any clues. When they arrived they found nothing except the single candle by the piano Celeste left burning. After they exited the house, they were about to get in the car when Dorothy spotted something. "Roger, did you see this?" she asked as she looked at the small footprints in the snow. 

"They look like they are heading to the city," Roger said as he followed the direction of the footprints.

"Do you think it is Celeste?" Dorothy asked.

"Most likely," he replied as she looked in the direction the footprints headed. "From the looks of things, Celeste is headed back to Paradigm City."

Dorothy nodded her head and got back in the car with Roger and the two drove back into the city to search for Celeste. 

~~~

After several hours of looking for the girl, Roger decided to give up and return to the mansion. "Norman?" Roger called as he took off his overcoat. "Norman Where…" he began to call again when he suddenly heard a soft yet foreboding melody that sent a chill through the negotiator. A look of concern crossed Dorothy's features as she slowly but surely approached the source of the music. 

"It's her," she softly said before she entered the main sitting room of the mansion where Roger met with all his potential clients. 

Sure enough, when they entered the room, there was Celeste sitting at the piano playing. "I was wondering if you two were ever going to get here." She sighed softly. 

"Did you kill your father?" Roger asked straightforward. 

Celeste struck a deep note on the piano and cut her once innocent childlike gaze to the negotiator. "That depends on what you mean by the word kill?"

Dorothy took in Celeste's appearance and shivered. "You are not the same, what happened to you Celeste?" Dorothy asked.

"How are you enjoying your humanity?" Celeste asked changing the subjects of both questions. She cast a cutting glare on Dorothy as she struck the last cord of the sonata she was playing. "I am only going to say this once, Stay out of my way or else you will meet the same fate my Fathers met."

"So you did shoot Manning?" Roger noted. "But why?"

Celeste balled her tiny hands into fists as her posture became taunt. "What in the hell would you do if you were the pawn in two men's sick little tug o war? I was nothing to them but a little doll," she snapped. Roger took a step towards the girl but stopped in his tracks as Celeste pulled a gun from behind her back. "Don't come any closer Mr. Smith or I will shoot."

Dorothy approached Celeste with calm grace and placed a gently hand on her forearm. "You don't want to do that Celeste. Put the gun down," Dorothy said calmly as she pushed Celeste's arm down. 

"Dorothy…" Celeste began before she collapsed into her arms. Dorothy caught the girl and held on to her supporting her small body. 

"Don't just stand there staring you louse," Dorothy said calmly as she scooped up Celeste in her arms. Roger scowled as he took the girl from Dorothy and carried her to a guestroom in the mansion. 

After he put the girl down in the bed, Roger went to his office with Dorothy hot on his heels. "What do you intend on doing?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm going to call Dawston (sp?)," Roger replied as he picked up the receiver only to have Dorothy put her hand on his and push it back down to the base. 

"You can't do that Roger. She is just a child," Dorothy protested. "They'll throw her in an orphanage."

"She is no ordinary child, Dorothy. Hell, sometimes I wonder which personality she will display until it is too late," Roger protested. "She could have killed me if you hadn't stopped her. That girl is dangerous."

"Celeste wouldn't have hurt you. The gun was empty." Dorothy said in her monotone voice. "She is crying out for help but doesn't know how to ask for it or who to ask."

Roger raised an eyebrow and took his hand off the phone. He then looked at Dorothy with a surprised look not knowing what to say. When he finally opened his mouth to say something, Norman entered the room holding a tray with three teacups. "I take it that the young lady shall be staying with us?" he asked.

"You spoke with her Norman?" Roger asked shocked. 

"Yes, Master Roger," the dour butler said as he sat the tray on the coffee table. "She is quite mature for a girl her age."

~~~

Present time…

"R. DOROTHY WAYNEWRIGHT!!" Roger roared as he barged out of his room. "It's New Heaven's Day, couldn't you take…" he began to rant when he saw Dorothy standing by the piano and Celeste playing. 

"Now that you are awake you louse, why don't you go and eat your breakfast?" Dorothy suggested as she smirked at Roger. 

Roger raised an eyebrow wondering if he was seeing things when he saw the smirk on Dorothy's lips. "Fine, but after breakfast, we are going to get down to business."

True to his word, Roger and Dorothy were both sitting in the sitting room across from Celeste who was sitting quietly across from the couple. 

"I'm sorry for my actions yesterday Mr. Smith," Celeste sighed breaking the silence in the room. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why not start from the night you got your memories back?" Roger suggested. 

"Okay," Celeste nodded. "When father removed the memory suppression program I was bombarded with data from my life all the way back to the day I was a baby. I remember the accident, and it was not an accident."

"Not an accident?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh uh," Celeste shook her head. She clutched her tiny hands into fists gripping the black fabric of her jumper. "Mommie and I were out shopping, we were driving across the bridge going home when someone side swiped the car pushing us through the barrier into the river. I felt like I was stuck in a dream that I couldn't wake up from, but I still knew that mommy was dead."

"How tragic," Norman said softly as he entered the room. "Master Roger, you have a visitor."

"On New Heavens Day?" Roger asked incredulously. "Who is it?" he sighed.

"A young lady named Angel,"

"Send her in," Roger groaned causing Celeste to flinch and Dorothy to fume.

"Did you tell her I was home?" Roger asked and Norman nodded. "You might as well show her in."

"Oh that won't be necessary. I can show myself in," Angel said as she entered the room. She smirked smugly at the scene before her. Roger and Dorothy sitting on one sofa rather close together and Celeste sitting on another as if she were their child and she was being punished for some horrible deed. "Oh I am sorry if I am interrupting."

"No, it's okay," Roger sighed sounding a little exasperated. "What is it that you want here?"

"Well my new boss asked me to undertake the task of finding this little girl, " she began as she handed Roger a picture of Celeste. "But I can see you already have her."

"Who is your boss?" Roger asked. 

Angel perched seductively on the arm of the couch next to Roger smirking still. "I am not at liberty to say, but he wishes to have his property returned to him."

Dorothy growled softly as she watched Angel openly flirt with Roger. "Well if you boss wants her back, he has to come himself and get her." She softly spoke shocking Roger. 

"I don't believe we have met," Angel said as she looked directly at Dorothy. _"You must be the reason why I can't get Roger to myself,"_ she thought silently.

"Miss Dorothy Waynewright," Dorothy introduced herself. 

Timidly Celeste moved closer to Dorothy and tugged on her sleeve. "Please, don't let her take me," she said sounding like a frightened child. Dorothy focused her attention to Celeste ignoring the conversation that began between Roger and Angel. 

"She's bad…she did bad things to me years ago because she wanted my mommy's memories.," Celeste whispered.

"…My boss is offering fifty million dollars her return," Angel said telling a half truth.

Roger handed Angel one of his calling cards, "have your boss call me and we will talk."

Angel growled as she took the card from Roger and left. After she departed, a rather comfortable silence fell on the room.

~~~

"This is quite delicious Norman," Dorothy commented as she took a bite of the duck a la orange Norman prepared. She was really enjoying her newly acquired abilities to their fullest. 

"Thank you Miss Dorothy," Norman smiled. 

After taking another bite of duck, she glanced at Celeste and noticed that she hardly touched her plate. "Celeste?"

Celeste did not reply, instead she politely excused herself and left the room. Roger put his fork down on his plate and sighed. "This case has become more complicated with each day and to think it started with a child."

"She needs your protection," Dorothy said softly before taking a sip of tea. "There is something shady about Angel."

"I think you are right," Roger agreed with Dorothy. "Perhaps I should go talk to our little guest and get the rest of the information out of her."

"No, I'll do it," Dorothy said as she rose from her seat and left the dining room. She knocked softly on the door of the guest room.

"Come in,: Celeste said softly. 

Slowly Dorothy entered the room closing the door behind her. "Celeste, now is the time to finally untangle this web you have woven for Roger and I." Dorothy said matter of fact.

"Okay," Celeste replied in a meek manner. She sat up on the large bed and hugged her knees to her chest shivering slightly. "When I woke up father told me I had been asleep for a whole year. He also told me that he had made some adjustments to me so I could live. I remember the first few years after that being very happy for me but then one day Mr. Miles came and told me that I was to come stay with him, that he was my real father. I didn't believe him but father told me to go along anyway, so I did. Miles did all kinds of experimentation's on me. He did a lot of bad things to me because he wanted to turn me into Caroline, my mother and keep me as his personal doll. He told me I was nothing but a doll. When I ran away from him, I returned home only to find that Angel woman with my father," Celeste scowled at the mention of Angel's name. "She tried to steal my memory chip so she could get my mommy's memories. Before you ask, if I loose my chip, I die."

Dorothy sat by Celeste and wrapped a protective arm around her hugging the little girl close. "It's all right. I won't let her hurt you, now continue with your story."

Celeste nodded her head then rested it on Dorothy's shoulder. "Father found out what Angel was up to and threw her out of the house. After that it was a few more years of peace until I started to notice I wasn't growing, that is when father installed the suppression program in my chip. I was his little living baby doll… forever. I asked him to give me a new body like he did for you Miss Dorothy, but he refused. Instead he altered my memories so I would still be a child but still be mature enough to reason. I still demanded an older body and he still refused so…" Celeste paused as she sniffled and a huge tear ran down her cheek. 

"You shot him?" Dorothy asked and Celeste nodded her head. 

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't mean to shoot him." Celeste began crying hard as she wrapped her arms around Dorothy hugging her.

Not knowing what to do, Dorothy gently wrapped her other arm around the little girl and hugged her close comforting her. 

~~~

Roger was about to go to sleep when he realized he hadn't talked to Dorothy about that girl as he called Celeste. He pulled on his black robe and headed towards Dorothy's room. He knocked on the door and got no reply. Wondering if she had already gone to sleep, he peeked in the room and saw that it was empty and the bed still made. Curious as to where she could have gone to, he headed to the guest room Celeste was sleeping in and peeked in silently as to not wake her if she was asleep. A smile touched his lips at the scene that met him, Dorothy sitting on the bed holding and humming to a sleeping Celeste. And Celeste sleeping comfortably in Dorothy's arms sucking her thumb. "We can talk in the morning," he whispered to Dorothy who nodded in response. 

~~~ 

TBC…

No, it is not over just yet, but it is close to an ending. Oh so you know…Caroline's data is still in Celeste's head, it is just deeply suppressed before you ask. Please R+R. A note… After I finish this fanfic, I am taking a break so I can focus my attention to my fantasy novel and art book which I intend on having completed by next years Anime Central convention. *smacks her hand. * bad shameless plug bad plug…….


	4. Broken Doll & Epilogue

Mimic  
By Ayume Nekochan

Okay, Here it is, the conclusion of Mimic. Warning: this part is longer than the other three chapters and there is some major Angel bashing here. I don't like her. I don't own Big O and Fox owns Anastasia 

Chapter 4: Broken Doll

One week later (New Years Eve)

__

Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that I'm here

"Master Roger?" Norman called as he entered the sitting room. "You have a visitor."

Roger looked up from the newspaper at Norman. "Who is it?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

"Angel," Norman said casually as he unwillingly ushered the blonde inside. 

Angel marched up to Roger and held out a check. "This is all for you if you hand over the girl to my boss," she said waiving the check in front of his nose. 

Dorothy hugged Celeste closer to her protectively not knowing what would happen. She could feel the girl shivering in her arms as she watched Angel try to make a deal with Roger. 

"I said it once," Roger began as he glanced over at Dorothy holding on to Celeste. He could clearly see the anger on Dorothy's face as well as the terror on Celeste's. "If your boss wants to deal with me, then he has to call me personally."

"Have it your way," Angel sighed not caring. "Either way, he will get his hands on the girl. And I'll get my hands on her memories." She said adding the latter silently then left the mansion not bothering to look back. 

__

People often say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear

After his rather unsettling meeting with Angel, Roger went to his office to try and get his mind off the unmentioned threat she made. "What is she up to?" he said to himself as he reviewed the information he had gathered from this strange case. He read over some of the printed data he received and noticed that Manning had more than just Miles for finical backing. "…Charles Richmond." 

__

"Either way, my boss will get his hands on the girl," He thought over and over trying to piece together the puzzle. 

"Could her boss be his Richmond character?" Roger asked himself. He turned over one of the many hourglasses on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

__

Or how the road can seem so long  
Oh how the world can seem so vast

~~~

"…Home. Love. Family. There was a time I must've had them too. Home. Love. Family. I'll never be complete till I find you," Celeste sang softly to herself as she sat out on the ledge of the terrace looking out at the snow covered city.

"That was pretty," Dorothy said softly as she walked up behind the little girl. "Where did you learn that song?" 

"I remember my mommie singing it to me. It was one of the first songs she taught me to sing and play." Celeste said softly then continued to sing.

Dorothy stood beside Celeste looking out at the city when she suddenly heard someone approaching from behind. Before she could warn Celeste to run, Dorothy felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't bother her, but now that she is a full bio android her body wasn't as strong as before and the blow succeeded in it's purpose and Dorothy fell to the ground unperceiving of the grave situation.

"Dorothy!" Celeste cried when she saw her slump down to the ground. She gasped as a feeling of uncontrollable fear washed over her when she saw a tall man with blonde hair standing behind her. 

"Hello Dolly," the man said from behind Celeste. She opened her mouth to scream her loudest, but the stranger behind her clamped a gloved hand over her mouth muffling the cry. 

Unwilling to go peacefully, Celeste bit the man's hand causing him to yelp. "HELP ME! HELP ME HELP ME!" she screamed as many times as she could before the man wrapped his hand over her mouth again. 

The stranger wrapped his other arm around Celeste's waist and pulled her off the ledge dragging her to a waiting rope ladder. As he ran he failed to notice that Celeste's hair ribbon was snagged on one of the potted plants. 

The stranger grabbed on to the rope ladder and the helicopter above began flying higher as the rope ladder was retracted raising captor and hostage to the door. Celeste gasped as she saw who was awaiting her in the helicopter. "I told Roger Smith that my boss would have you no matter what." Angel smirked. 

~~~

Roger's tore his attention from the papers and photos in front of him when he heard Celeste scream for help. He quickly ran to the terrace only to see a helicopter flying off towards the largest dome of Paradigm City. "Dorothy, Celeste?" he called as he looked around. He wandered further out onto the terrace when he saw Dorothy laying in the snow unconscious. He ran over to her and carefully scooped her up surprising himself at how light she was now. Roger carried Dorothy all the way to her room and laid her down on her bed then sat down next to her. He brushed his fingers against her cheek marvling at the warmth he felt there. 

"Celeste!" Dorothy cried out as she sat up on the bed looking around the room for the little girl. "Roger, where's Celeste?" she asked.

Pained by the look on Dorothy's face, Roger couldn't bring himself to tell a lie. "She's been kidnapped." 

"We have to find her Roger!" Dorothy pleaded. "Please, let me go find her!"

(AN: YES I KNOW DOROTHY IS SOMEWHAT EMOTIONAL **ahem** pardon my yelling. You have to remember, Dorothy is now a bio android (aritifical human i.e. Armitage III type bio droid.) This included emotions so g on you who think my story stinks. Back to the fic. * I really need to start acting my age…….NAH evil cackle * ) 

Roger was about to say no and forget about her, but when he looked deep into Dorothy's soulful black eyes he didn't have it in him to refuse. 

__

Courage see me through   
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past

"You've done well Melanie," Alex Rosewater said as he looked at Celeste standing there trembling afraid. "You don't have to be afraid of me little girl." Rosewater purred softly in a soothing tone. "Did you know that your daddy wanted you to come stay with me?" he lied.

"Nuh uh, you're a bad man. Daddy told me not to go near you." Celeste stammered. She stared at Rosewater with large shimmering violet, tear-filled eyes. She took steps backwards to try and avoid his grasp but eventually Celeste found herself backed against a wall with no where to run. Rosewater touched a spot on Celeste's neck causing her to fall asleep then carried her off to one of his labs. 

~~~

Dorothy and Roger headed for the main dome where he saw the helicopter fly off to. "Do you think it was Angel?" Dorothy asked finally breaking the silence that built up. 

"Yes," he replied simply as he pressed down on the gas. "Dorothy, tell me something."

"What?" She asked turning her dark eyes towards Roger. 

"Why do you care so much about that girl?"

Dorothy scowled and looked down at her slender hands that had curled into fists clenching them a little tighter. "Because I care about her as if she were my own child. I feel the need to protect her…the way you protect me."

"Dr. Manning indeed gave you a noble heart," Roger smiled softly glancing sidelong at Dorothy. 

~~~

Upon their arrival to the central dome, Roger and Dorothy both headed towards the elevator but stopped in their tracks when the doors opened. They jumped behind a pillar and watched as Rosewater as well as a couple of other people step off the elevator. 

"What do you plan to do with the girl?" Melanie, asked her boss as she glanced at the workman carrying the little girl. She really didn't care what happened to her either way because she knew that she wasn't a real girl. All she wanted were her memories.

The three continued on to their destination unaware that they were being followed. "Mr. Rosewater, may I ask you something?" Melanie asked as they continued down the corridor 

Rosewater stopped in front of a large metal door marked Private and entered a code on a keypad by the door. "Of course," he said as he entered the room

Roger and Dorothy both darted into the darken room behind the three and listened carefully still being careful to remain undecteted. 

"Why were you dead set on having this particular girl? From my understanding, she'd be better off in a grave next to her parents." Melanie said as she watched the other man rest the unconscious girl on a steel table. 

"True, but her father was a genius when it came to making artificial humans, or as you and the rest of society knows them as Bio androids." 

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I still don't understand why you need the girl. I could have just extracted her memories and brought them to you."

"I am going to use the data to create a suitable wife for myself. I am getting on in years and I have no heir"

"But still the girl?"

"Destroy her for all I care." Rosewater said nonchalantly 

__

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong…

~~~

"I'm scared mommie," Celeste whimpered as she shivered. "He wants to kill me." 

"I know sweetie," Caroline cooed. "But you have to try and be brave my little one."

Celeste wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her tightly holding on as if her very life depended on it. "Why are people always trying to hurt me?"

"I don't know little one, but I know you have to be brave and stand up to them," Caroline said as she ran her fingers through Celeste's ponytail. 

"I want to stay with you mommie. Please, let me stay with you," Celeste pleaded clinging on to Caroline's skirt with her tiny hands. 

"I'm sorry little one, you can't come with me this time, but I am always here no matter what," Caroline said softly as she pointed her finger to Celeste touching her just above her heart. "Remember, I love you from now till the end of eternity. 

"I love you too…mommie." Celeste murmured aloud as Melanie began the thought extraction process. "MOMMIE!" she shrieked and convulsed violently on the table. 

"You," Rosewater snapped at the man who carried the little girl down. "Restrain her now!"

The man hastily proceeded to strap Celeste down to the metal table, but it did nothing to stop her convulsions, in fact they grew worse.. Celeste screamed and cried trashing and convulsing violently causing the leather restraints on her wrists to bite into her skin

"Let her go," Dorothy said stepping from her hiding place unable to just sit by and watch. 

"Ah Miss Waynewritht. So good to see you again," Rosewater said. "I take it Mr. Smith is here as well?"

Roger was about to step up from his hiding place, but Dorothy responded before he had the chance. "No, he is not here. He refused to help Celeste," she lied. Roger felt a sharp pang of guilt at the scorn behind Dorothy's words and silently made his way around to the table. He watched as Angel worked at a computer by the table and Celeste continued to convulse violently and scream in agony. 

"I think it would be in your best interest to stop what you are doing and release the girl," Roger simply said as he stepped out of the shadows. 

Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at the man she secretly lusted after and smirked. "Why should I? She is nothing but an artificial human child. She won't grow and no one really wants her." She turned her attention back to the monitor. "Why do you care?"

"I asked that before," Roger began. "At first I didn't, I couldn't wait for something to happen to the girl to get her out of my house. But Dorothy on the other hand has grown close to her and I just can't sit by and watch her suffer."

Angel snorted and continued with the extraction not caring that she was slowly killing the girl. "I really don't care, I just want her memories."

"MOMMIE!" Celeste shrieked again as an extremely violent muscle spasm caused her to jerk violently breaking one of the leather restraints. In a fit of uncontrolled rage, Celeste grabbed Angel by her arm and flung her across the room. Angel collided with the wall across the room and slid to the floor.

The other man in the room picked up a gun and aimed at Roger. Celeste weakly came to her senses and saw the gun. She snapped her other arm free of the restraint as well as her legs and as the man fired the gun, she leapt in front of Roger taking the full brunt of the shot

"Celeste!" Roger gasped as he caught the little girl. Dorothy pulled her attention from Rosewater after knocking him out and ran to Roger's side. 

"What happened?" she gasped as she reached out to touch the trembling girl.

"She…saved me," Roger said shocked as he brushed a stray strand of ebony from the little girl's face.

Dorothy fell to her knees and gently pulled the dying girl from Roger's grasp. "Don't die Celeste, please don't die," Dorothy murmured. 

"…mama?" Celeste asked, her voice sounding really weak. 

"Shhhh," Dorothy said softly as she applied pressure to the wound in the little girl's chest. "I won't let you go."

"Come on Dorothy, I think there is a way to save her," Roger said as he recalled something he ran across earlier.

__

Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong.

The griffon sped down the street away from the main dome towards the fourth dome of Paradigm City. "Where are we going?" Dorothy asked cradling Celeste in her arms.

"To see a friend of Manning's." Roger simply said as he made a sharp right entering the dome. He flew down the streets of the city arriving at a modestly sized office building. Dorothy and Roger bypassed the reception desk on the main floor and headed up to the office of Manning's colleague. Roger flung open the office door of Charles Richmond and marched in his office. 

Startled, Richmond looked up from what he was doing and gasped at the side before him. "Celeste!" he gasped. "What happened to her?"

"A lot on top of being shot in the chest. Can you save her?" Roger asked. 

Richmond walked over to Dorothy and examined the wound, felt for a pulse and sighed slightly with relief when he felt a weak pulse. "Come with me," he said as he headed out of the office and to his office. 

"Can you save her?" Dorothy asked as she rested Celeste on the table. 

"Richmond quickly leapt to work trying to stabilize the little girl removing her blood-soaked clothes. He looked over his shoulder at Dorothy and Roger, "Could you two please wait outside while I work?"

Roger solemnly nodded and guided Dorothy outside. 

__

Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past.

"Dorothy," 

Dorothy sat there unmoving, shivering feeling a waive of nausea creeping up on her. Even though you couldn't see it, she was covered in blood. Unable to hold on to her composure any longer, Dorothy collapsed against Roger and softly cried against him. 

__

Home. Love. Family.  
There was a time I must've had them too.  
Home. Love. Family. I'll never be complete till I find you…

"Mr. Smith, Miss Waynewright," Dr. Richmond called to the two who absently dozed off. 

Dorothy sat up straight turning her full attention to the doctor. "How is she?"

"It's not good," Richmond began. "Celeste sustained severe massive internal injuries as well as the damage done to her memory chip from the extraction. If and it is a Big if she does recover, she will forever have the mind of a child." He dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief and sighed. "I have done all I can for her, all you can do is hope."

"May I see her?" Dorothy asked rising from her seat. 

"I don't think that is a good idea Dorothy," Roger said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sure, " Richmond said. "She's just inside the room." Roger was about to open his mouth to protest but Richmond beat him to the punch. "It's better for her to say goodbye while she can Mr. Smith."

"Celeste is dead?"

"No, not yet, but I don't think she will survive the night. There was a lot of physical and physiological damage done. May I ask you something Mr. Smith?"

"Yes,"

"Well actually tw questions. First, did Manning say he did a full conversion on Miss Dorothy? And two in the unlikely event Celeste makes a recovery, what do you plan to do with her?" Richmond asked. "I mean a man of your status and means wouldn't have the time or patients to handle a defective unit." 

Roger slipped on his shades and looked down at the doctor. "Not that it is any of your business, but Manning said he did a full conversion on Dorothy and if Celeste pulls through, I guess I'll keep her."

"Why? Celeste is defective and since Manning did a full conversion then it means that Dorothy can have children of her own." Richmond said. "Please Mr. Smith, think carefully before you make any decisions about Celeste."

Roger stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked over to a window and looked out at the city. A few minuets later, Dorothy walked over to Roger and gently brushed her fingers against the back of his hand. Wordlessly Roger wrapped his arm around Dorothy's shoulder pulling her close to his body. In return, Dorothy timidly wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's go," 

__

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go

Epilogue:

March 15

Paradigm City seemed extra dreary these days with the spring rains upon the city. Things in the city have been rather quiet in the city lately. Well, no one really was in need of Roger's services. He stood by the window watching the rain pour down on the terrace. 

"Very good," he heard Dorothy say attracting his attention from the rain. "You're doing very well Celeste," Dorothy praised the little girl. 

To Dr. Richmond's surprise, Celeste did survive the night so he decided not to terminate her. He still thought Roger and Dorothy fools for wanting to keep a defective unit as he saw it but he complied with their wishes and repaired her the best of his ability. Just as he had predicted, Celeste's memory was permanently erased all traces of her original personality gone. Mentally Celeste had the mind of a child again. In a way Dorothy considered that a blessing because her mind matched her body. The only drawback is that the little girl she had grown to know was gone forever. Albeit, Dorothy had a backup of Celeste's memories and personality on disk she thought it would be best to not return them ever. 

"Now, that's enough for tonight Celeste, time for bed," Dorothy smiled as she neatly stacked the books in a neat pile. 

"Do I have to?" Celeste protested weakly.

"Yes, now get going," Dorothy smiled softly as she handed the books to Celeste. "Good night," Celeste hugged Dorothy and headed off to bed. 

Dorothy listened for the sound of Celeste's bedroom door closing then stepped over to Roger who had turned his attention back to the rain storm outside. Gently she placed her hand on his arm drawing his attention. Roger wrapped his arm around Dorothy's waist pulling her close to his body and returned his gaze outside. "Are you still sure you made the right decision?" Roger asked Dorothy. 

"You've asked me this every night for the past three months, and every night I respond with the same answer. Yes, I feel I made the right decision," Dorothy said as she leaned back against Roger. "I love her as if she were my own. She has no family and if I were to have left her, there is no doubt that Richmond would have terminated her."

"You truly have become compassionate Miss Waynewright." Roger said as he leaned in and kissed Dorothy on the lips. 

As they kissed, Celeste giggled softly watching them from around the corner. She didn't hear any of their conversation, but she knew that they were happy with each other. 

__

Back to who I was  
On to find my Future  
Things my heart still needs to know

Yes Let this be a sign   
let this road be mine   
Let it lead me to my past

Courage see me through   
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home 

At last

The End

YAY!!! I finished it. And if any of you complain about Dorothy keeping Celeste, I'll say this, I was being nice by not killing her. I have a reputation of doing that you know. Any how, I hope you enjoyed this, but now My Novel Bekons. Okay okay…I may write a little sequal or something of the sorts later on but till then…read Liharanda Starwind's fics…(sincere apologies for the misspelling) They are the best in my book.

Song Credits: 

Journey to the past  
From the Anastasia Soundtrack  
Sung By Aliyah.

Influence songs: 

All my life by KC and JoJo  
Endless Rain  
Crucify My Love &  
Forever Love all by X Japan  
One Last Cry by Brian McKnight 


End file.
